take me away from here
by toothpastekisses
Summary: What if Bree was saved one night? What if she fell in love with her saviour; but what if he wasn't human?
1. Chapter 1

I feel him staring at me, but I kept my eyes closed, and concentrated on my breathing. The mattress that I was curled up on was slowly falling apart, just like the rest of the apartment.

He moved from the chair, standing up and moving towards the front door. I opened my right eye slightly, watching him go. He reached for the door handle, but turned suddenly. I closed my eyes again and continued keeping up my, I'm-asleep-so-please-don't-wake-me charade.

He walked back towards me and I felt my heartbeat quicken. _Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me_, my mind screamed.

He ran his finger across my collarbone and I felt my skin quiver under his touch. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked up at him. His dark green eyes bore into mine, and after a while my vision started to blur as my eyes slowly watered.

"I'll be back later." He mumbled, reaching over to stroke my cheek. I flinched as his hand got closer, then recoiled as his fingers brushed against my cold skin.

He growled and pulled me up so that I was facing him. "You always flinch, just be God damn thankful that I put a fucking roof over your head."

I tried to struggle free from his grasp, but his grip tightened around my arms, feeling like he was crushing my bones.

"Let me go." I screamed and pushed against his chest. He threw me against the wall to his right and I felt my head hit the bricks. I gasped as I felt warm liquid slowly run down from my forehead to my cheek.

He grabbed me by my wrists and pushed me up against the wall. "Don't try to fight me." He warned as I attempted to wriggle free.

"Alec please," I begged. "don't do this."

He merely laughed.

He pushed himself away from me and turned to face the door. I rubbed my wrists, trying to get the blood circulating again.

I didn't even see him turn.

My cheek burned from his slap, and I stumbled backwards, falling onto the mattress. He laughed and walked through the door, leaving me to lie in a mixture of blood and tears.

I was numb with pain and blind with tears. I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there before my senses kicked in. I crawled the corner of the room and grabbed my bag, stuffing all my clothes and the small amount of personal possessions that I had here, into it. I stripped off my pajamas and pulled on my old Rolling Stones t-shirt, my faded denim shorts and my black zip up hoodie. I ran to the apartment door and pulled on my converse, before grabbing a fistful of ten dollar notes from the hallway table, swinging my band over my shoulder and running out of the door.

I descended the stairs two at a time, not knowing how long I had before Alec came back. As I ran, I rubbed my cheek with the sleeve of my hoodie, trying to wipe myself clean of the blood.

I reached the ground floor and violently shoved open the emergency exit door, only to run into someone, knocking them down. Stumbling backwards, he grabbed my hand, trying to regain his balance, but instead pulling me down with him. I fell on top of him, and we were sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the alley.

"Oh my god," I stammered. "I'm so sorry." I rolled off of him and sat up, my hood falling down and the cold air whipped at my face, burning the skin where Alec had slapped me.

I winced and tried to stand up, but failing miserably. He reached for my hand and pulled me gently to me feet.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, sounding worried.

I looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I've been better." It was too dark to see what he properly looked like, but I could see that he had dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

He was staring at my forehead; hesitantly, I reached up and ran my fingers over the deep gash that Alec had caused.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" he asked.

I shook my head, making the pain ten times worse. "No, I'm going to a friend's house," I lied. "Maybe I'll stop off on the way."

He frowned and looked me closely in the eyes. "You sure?" My breath got caught in my throat as I realized that his eyes weren't brown, they were a deep red.

"Yeah .." I mumbled and stepped away from his embrace. "I'm sorry, again." I grabbed my bag from the floor and started to walk away, down the alley.

"Maybe I'll see you around some time?" He called after me. I smiled and blushed.

"Maybe." I turned and continued to walk away.

"I'm Riley." He called again.

I turned for the final time and shouted back, "I'm Bree," I smiled. "Bree Tanner."

He grinned and walked down the alleyway. I watched him go, his black jeans scuffing against the floor. Even though he was wearing a top and hoodie, I could still see his muscles pressed against the material.

I blushed again, realizing how many inappropriate thoughts were running through my head.

As he came to the end of the alley, another dark figure came around the corner.

Alec.

I saw him look up and see me. "Bree." He growled, and started running towards me.

"Fuck." I whimpered and turned on the spot, sprinting as fast as I could down the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the alley. I had looked into her eyes, and nothing else seemed to matter. She was like a magnet, and I was pulled towards her. It was like a moth drawn to a flame; I couldn't help but edge closer to the burning light.

I loved her.

Wait, what? I shook my head and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I loved her? Jeez, I had know her what, a minute and a half? This was insane.

As I turned the corner I heard her pained scream. I looked back over my shoulder, and felt my body freeze.

I smelt the blood.

I pinched my nose, covered my mouth, and pressed myself up against the wall. I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. I didn't want to hurt her.

She screamed again, this time more frantic. I opened my eyes and saw the man grab her leg and pull her down to the ground. The sound of her head hitting the floor echoed all around me and I cringed.

I run after them, anger taking over my body.

I could taste the venom in my mouth and I pulled back my lips and snarled.

I watched as she kicked at his face, and he groaned and rolled away from her. She grabbed her bag and scrambled to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He jumped up and ran after her again.

I ran faster towards him, needing to help her. I had to urge to fight; to protect.

He lunged at her, pulling at her hood and throwing her to the ground.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled, kicking her in the stomach.

I heard a dull crunching sound; he had broken one of her ribs.

"Alec, no." She gasped as he took aim once more. She knew him? She cried out again as I heard another bone snap bluntly in two.

"No!" I roared as I threw myself at him, sending us both flying into the alley wall. I felt his heartbeat quicken as I bared my teeth at him, still snarling. He struggled against my hold, trying to push himself away from me, screaming in my face. I caught his arm easily as he lashed out at me, and spun him round and knocked him backwards against the opposite wall.

I stepped protectively in front of the girl that I barely knew, yet was so willing to protect, even if it meant me getting hurt, or even killed in the process. I lowered myself to a crouch defensively in front of her, baring my teeth at him, allowing a low and menacing hiss escape my throat.

"You little slut." He spat at her. "you've been screwing him behind my back?" He bellowed.

"No," She whispered. "It's not like that. I don't even know him."

He laughed and shook his head. "You expect me to believe that? Why should I believe you?"

I heard her breath catch in her throat and she swallowed once, loudly. "Because I loved you."

I felt my heart get awfully close to shattering into a million pieces, and if it did, it would be far too impossible to put back together again.

Using the wall behind him, he stood up and just looked at her. "You _loved _me? You don't anymore?"

She nodded once, slowly pushing herself backwards, away from him.

"Why not anymore?" He demanded, and I heard her whimper quietly behind me.

She was quiet for a few seconds, then she whispered, barely audible, "You scare me."

He looked at her, and for a second I saw a flash of hurt cross his eyes. But before I could check, it was gone and replaced with a look of pure hatred.

"I'll kill you." He stepped towards her.

I growled again, sending a clear warning for him to not step any closer.

He grinned darkly, and cocked his head to the side. "Well what are you gunna do pretty boy? You think you can protect this bitch? Bit of advice for you there, she's nothing but a filthy whore."

I heard her sob from somewhere behind me, and I growled at him. "Don't you even dare even think about talking to her like that." I hissed.

"Oh I dare. Bring it." He taunted.

My patience wore thin; I leaped at him, and ferociously attacked his neck.

Bree screamed, and I whipped my head round to see her standing and backing away from me, her head covered over her mouth in horror. "Oh my god." She whimpered.

"Bree, I'm not going to hurt you." I said slowly, moving slightly towards her.

Suddenly her legs gave way, and she fell to the floor. Her head hit the concrete and she went silent.


End file.
